This invention relates to the processing of control information for use by a control system for controlling a heating, venting and air conditioning system.
It has heretofore been known to receive control information from a control source and thereafter process this information through for use by a control system for a heating, venting, and air conditioning system. The control source could be a control panel or a remote control device. The control source may have had any number of different control parameters entered by a user at any point in time. These entered control parameters need to be transmitted to the control system in an efficient and expeditious manner.